


Neonia's Heros~The Begining

by Petra_Paisley



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra_Paisley/pseuds/Petra_Paisley





	1. Chapter 1

__

 

_Petra seemed to have awoken in the center of town. She hadn't known how she'd gotten there, or why she was there now but she didn't feel like thinking about it. The sun wasn't shining like it had been when she was at her cabin, but maybe that was normal? Petra stood up and realized she could hardly do that. She felt as thought she'd been hit into a rock wall several times. She growled at herself for feeling so weak, she didn't like this at all. A loud crackle filled her ears from above. A storm? she was unsure, and even more unsure about what to do or how to get back to her cabin. She finally gathered the strength to move forward, though it still pained her with every step. The town seemed abandon, except for the lifeless bodies of townspeople she once knew. A lot of her friends were gone now... But how? Was it somehow her fault? she couldn't help but feel guilty, for something she wasn't certain she did. But why would she harm her friends? An echoing roar ripped her from her thoughts. She felt her heart race, never before had she heard something like that. It sounded like an impression of some form of demon, but far louder. She continued up the road, staggering up the hill. As she reached the hill's crest she saw something that made her jump. Five massive red eyes, glaring through the fog. Several black arms jutted out from it's body, which was visible despite the fog and gray clouds. It roared again, louder now. This was the thing that had ended peace for the town, for all of the world. It was a being of pure evil, created to destroy. It had no legs, from what she could tell, but it had much more than five eyes now. The eyes which were closed now opened. It revealed one large jagged mouth that cut across it's face. This thing WAS created, not born. She felt a shove, hearing a growl in her ear. "GET DOWN!" it yelped as they slammed inside a house. Now regaining her balance, and voice, she looked up to see a silver wolf. She seemed old but not frail, in fact, she seemed prepared. "Don't be such an idiot! NO ONE looks The Devourer in the face!" she scolded, drawing the blinds and closing the curtains. "The Devourer?" Petra stood up. "Oh, please tell me you're here on Neonia with me. Because if your head is in the clouds I-" Petra had to cut her off. "Look, whoever you are, I can assure you I am from Neonia. I just, don't remember anything about a Devourer." she looked away. "The name is Gertrude." she huffed. "And I guess you look familiar. Petra? Am I right or wrong?" Gertrude asked, recognition sparked in her blue eyes. "Yes." she backed up. NOW she remembered Gertrude. She was the mother of Junior who was a hunter for the town and had always been nice to her and everyone else. "Okay, but, what's happening?" Petra asked, shaking herself out of the nicer memories. "Good question. That thing came here, and no one can stop it. But let me tell you something else..." Gertrude seemed to pause. "It's not here just yet." she murmured. "What? What do you mean?" she stared at Gertrude. "I mean, be prepared missy, this is going to be a bumpy ride for you. And if you don't play your cards right, well. It'll be the last ride you're on." she said. Before Petra could ask what she meant the world around her seemed to melt. She watched as Gertrude disappeared... And everything vanished._


	2. Chapter One

Petra jolted awake, the sounds of distant and muffled bird chirps filled her ears, sounding like life should as it had not only moments before. Pale sunlight drifted in from her window and poured onto her bed and floor as she retrieved a steady breath cycle. She felt calmness wash over her for a second, but she lost it just as quickly when she remembered what dream-Gertrude had told her. Was that thing really coming? Petra rested her paw on her chest to help her racing heart as she reached over to the side table, grabbing her bandana. She put it around her neck and slipped off the bed, quickly pacing from the closet to her bed. Finally she stopped. Panicking about something yet to come was foolish, instead she grabbed her cyan cloak, throwing it on and hiding her sword within it. When it was secure she walked downstairs and walked past the kitchen, through the living room, and out the door. When she set paw on the stone path she felt relief flood her. It was warm from the dappled sunlight that drifted through the pine and oak trees around her. Relaxing, she began down the stone path to the town, letting the noise of birds, bugs, and swaying trees soothe her. She could see the town in the distance, all in one piece, not a single building smashed into or broken. _Yet_ she reminded herself, which was a mistake as her nerves peaked again. She sighed again and closed her eyes, attempting to regain peace again. By now she was only a few feet away from the main town when... "PETRA!" someone screamed happily. Her eyes widened as a hug crushed her. "Geoffrey, stop." she asked in a choked voice. Geoffrey had been her long-time friend. He was always supportive of her and there to cheer her on. However, he was a bit too much of a hugger for a dog who didn't know his own strength. Another voice came from behind her. "Geoffrey, I think she may be loosing air." it was Jessica. Jessica was also her friend, and pretty much made most of the decisions. Her mother had once called her 'One who makes not takes orders' which Petra had found very legit to the real Jessica. Jessica however preferred the name Jess because half of the the name _Jessica_ was often the name used for rude or cruel people in books. Jess was also a big fan of books, which was mainly how she focused so much on the name Jessica being seen as a bully's name. Geoffrey dropped Petra, causing her to fall to the ground with a wince. "Have a good nights sleep?" he asked. "It was terri- it was fine." she corrected herself. "Not for me, my house burned down. Woke up to the smell of smoke and the heat of flames." he said, almost casually. "Yep, and then he came over to my house and his tail was on fire, I don't know why he didn't know that, and anyway to make a long story short both of us are homeless." Jess said, shaking her head. "What? Who wouldn't keep the oven on so you could have ham in the morning?" he asked. "Me." Petra said, raising her eyebrows at Geoffrey. "Oh, come on!" he huffed like a little pup would. "You guys can stay with me but there will be rules. First of all no morning ham unless it's leftover because I would like to keep my cabin the way it is _thank you very much_." Petra said. "Fine. I don't want to sleep by the fountain again." Geoffrey muttered. "Isn't your cabin big anyway? Seriously you have a bathroom, a nice sized kitchen that can fit about 5 dogs with room to move around and then you have a massive living room and then on top of that three bedrooms. what were you planning on using them for?" Jess asked. "Weaponry. Or offices. Or even just spare rooms. You know, it did come in handy." she said. Jess nodded in defeat, "You do have a point. But it's like you're a psychic. Did you know he'd be making 'late night ham' or something?" she asked, her eyes glinting with humor. That just brought her back to the awful fact that she also knew what would happen with the Devourer. "Hey, uh, since 'practice makes perfect' do you want to go and practice our weapons?" Petra said. "Sure, but... Why?" Jess asked. "Just for fun?" Petra hid her uncomfortable feeling that this thing was going to be here soon. "Okay, luckily our weapons didn't get burned." Jess picked up her bow. "Other wise..." she glared at Geoffrey. Geoffrey flinched and looked away. He grabbed his daggers and Jess picked up the rest of her arrows, and her 'trusty spear'. When they had gotten their things, they set out for their practice fields. However, Petra felt as though she was being followed.


End file.
